Group 3
'The Middle West' Also known as the "Corn Belt" because of its large agricultural industry, the Middle West encompasses several states throughout the Great lakes region as well as the Dakotas, Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, and Iowa. The region is home to a diverse range of industries, recreational opportunites, and cultures. Encompassing the Great Lakes and their surrounding states, the Middle West has an active tourist industry as well as a rich history including dairying practices, changes in farming culture, brewing traditions, and early settlers in the Virginia Military District. Detroit and Chicago, two of the largest cities in the region, have experienced unique growth patterns and, recently, urban renewal. Chicago CamilleD Located on the southwest coast of Lake Michigan in the northeast corner of the state, Chicago is Illinois' most populated city. With over 2,800,000 people, the city is a major transportation hub with claims of the United State's busiest airport and most important railroad freight center (InfoPlease 2010, Hudson 2002, 208). The city's reputation as architecturally innovative has attracted worldwide attention. A powerful city with a resilient history, Chicago is the command center for much of the Middle West (Hudson 2002, 208). Farm and Corn Changes (Andersec) Around 1800 settlers began moving into the Midwest, the rich farmland created an important role in building a rural economy. As the years change the agricultural needs changed, the yields and technology increased the farm size. Today we see changes in these farms all over the Midwest the movement of the family farm to the corporate farm has created a new economy that has more influence on what Americans eat and the technology needed to farm this land. The use of corn has changed from a food to a necessity and as technology changes the uses of corn grow and grow. The Great Lakes Basin Ecosystem and its Environmental Challenges (SaraP) Although part of a single system, the Great Lakes Basin (GLB): Superior, Michigan, Huron, Erie and Ontario, and their connecting channels form the largest fresh surface water system on earth. It also is home to over one-tenth of the United St ates population and one-fourth the population of Canada. The area also has high concentrations of industry and agriculture. Human activity and lack of regulations, over time, has negatively affected the ecosystems of the GLB. Currently the work conducted by environmental groups, agencies, and legislation, has provided a strategy for the restoration, protection, and sustainability of the GLB Comparison of Wisconsin and California Dairies (Brett C) After years of dairy production in Wisconsin through early settlement, California now "udderly" crushes its rivals. Brewing Traditions of the Middle West (JaredR) American brewing traditions have greatly influenced the global beer market. Many of the world’s largest brewing conglomerates have their roots in the American Middle West. A unique combination of physical geography, immigration from New England and Germany, and easy access to global markets have allowed for breweries in this region to thrive. A legacy of brewing and a brewing culture that has remained strong despite many setbacks has positioned the Middle West as a strong leader in the future of global brewing. Category:Recreational Fishing in the Midwest - Michael L.